User talk:TheMrRamonlle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toonguy500 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 13:22, September 23, 2011 Donald Duck I don't think you really mean that he would be an idiot. Message From RatiganRules Hey, pal, sorry to say this, but Reese already got Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on his Pooh's Adventures team, and Shere Khan is already guest starring in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Donkey Kong Counrty (TV series). Messages from Reese Ambler im Sorry to tell you this but Ash and his Friends and Team Rocket are Already Added Onto Pooh's adventures of Robots (2005 Film) HEY the Vultures Jiminy Cricket Zazu and Kronk are Already Added onto the Pooh Version of the Halloween Tree Hey There Don't you Think Someone Should've Announced the Pooh Crossover with Saving Mr Banks Firs Before you Plan to Do the Charlie Brown Version? im Afraid you'll Have to Remove Some of the Guest Stars Until Someone Offically Announces to Do the Pooh Version and i Might Be Thinking of Doing the Film. Messages from Yru17 Hello, TheMrRamonlle, this is Yru17 speaking to you for the first time. I already did announce a Land Before Time crossover with The Halloween Tree by putting on the Littlefoot's Adventures Series page around a year ago, so I think you should remember that now. Okay, then I'll just switch it to the 'Frankie Stein and Draculaura Adventure' page. Just release that movie fast! Please. Akg91794 (talk) 17:37, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I just figured that the ->King Candy direct part underneath the title was WAY too much for me to look at. About Charlie Brown and Snoopy Hey, it's me. Uh, as you may know, I'm gonna be making a Barney's Adventures series, and I know that Barney will be featured in their adventures too, so I was wondering, I noticed you're the creator for Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun, and seen a few clips on YouTube, and that most of the other CBaSA pages have no known creators, including the Turbo one, which has Barney featured in the list of characters, so, uh, is anyone gonna make any of them, including that one? Maybe I'll ask someone else like Yru17 (creator of the Littlefoot's Adventures and Aladar's Adventures series) who can do the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series and have The VeggieTales gang, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and her fairy friends, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, The Toy Story Gang, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Babboon, Dexter and DeeDee, Bloo and his Foster's Home gang, Boog and Elliot from Open Season, and Rodney and his friends from Robots in the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team and their allies, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, Webby, Launchpad, Chip and Dale, The Incredibles, the Muppets, Lilo and Stitch, Mario and his friends, Sonic and his friends, and many more, and their enemies, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, the Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Captain Hook, The Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Raticliffe, and many more. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 14:43, December 29, 2013 (UTC)